This invention relates generally to wire and cable strippers. More particularly this invention relates to a hand-held stripping tool for removing a sliver-like segment of the outer sheath from a multi-conductor cable or an insulated wire. The stripper of the present invention is configured to longitudinally strip the insulation or sheath from a wire or cable without damaging the underlying contents of the cable or conductor.